User talk:Vusys
Hi, welcome to Profil3 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the [[:Profil3 Site Forum page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Zappypantz (Talk) 22:03, 12 June 2009 Hey... In the future, can you delete any edits from the likes of Mayakii and try to see if you can ban her from the wiki? Because it already says she's blocked but she still keeps posting. :| The main page Should we protect the main page or not? :I'd leave it protected personally. Whole thing needs remade though. It's ugly as hell. Wiki markup is a pain though, I might produce something when I have the time/ patience. Vusys 15:36, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Content Issue Dear Vusys, It has come to the attention of Wikia staff that this wiki may contain articles that are overtly offensive to private individuals and contain slander. Please review the Terms of Use before continuing working on this wiki. Per staff agreement, we have deleted the LulzMAYAKII page. This page is not to be reverted. Other pages should also be closely monitored by administration. Failure to follow the Terms of Use going forwards can result in both a block on your account and a closure of this wiki. --DaNASCAT 21:32, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :First off, I'd like to point out User:Zappypantz is the creator of this wiki and not me. I was invited here to help generally with templates and the like as I know more about them than he. I don't really care for this wiki, although I do for a few others which I edit on this account. :Second, I don't find the page you burnt to be "overtly offensive" or "slanderous", it's just plain stupid although admittedly, it's in bad taste. If that violates the ToU is at best debatable, but in my mind a little irrelevant as the parties involved here treat this more as a game than you might expect. Incidentally, this drama has now spilt over onto my site. :Either way, I would appreciate more warning before pages get burnt in the future, given the context above. :Vusys 22:00, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :::Hello Vusys, :::Thanks for the reply. First, this message wasn't sent to you in particular but instead to all active bureaucrats. :::I agree that such drama is unnecessary and (at best) often annoying to deal with. However, just to make a point, as a bureaucrat of this wiki, you are charged with monitoring pages to ensure such issues do not continue. I understand your desire to have warnings about pages before deletion, but harmful content needs to be removed immediately. Let me now if you have any more questions. --daNASCAT 22:13, March 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::Greetings, ::::My point is that this is part of a larger issue. That is a tit for tat game of who can create an anti-X group on Site Y, who can come back with a silly wiki page, who can come back with something new, etc. The something new in this case is "who can get a Wikia sysop to burn a page?". This is more about getting one-up than it is about removing offensive content. I want this context to be clear in any future disputes. ::::Vusys 22:24, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::We as a Community Team were talking about this issue earlier today because it is one we truly would like to be more clear on this issue in the future. For the most part, we will let a wiki do its business but we must step-in once it becomes clear that it has offended someone (i.e. we are alerted to the problem). If we find the offensive issue fits within the ToU (which in this case it does) we are required to delete it. It's not the best policy because it does mean that we have to take quick, drastic measure on wikis that have been around for quite a while but the ToU is required to be read by every user and these violations are taken seriously. --daNASCAT 00:05, March 13, 2010 (UTC) There I deleted anything remotely biased, maybe I'll delete everything else at some point also.RyanWolfe 22:51, March 21, 2010 (UTC) About the JezzaRules page Dunno if you're still active but I want you to remove it as I personally believe its made to slander someone close to me Taiga Yang (talk) 12:59, April 17, 2014 (UTC)